1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of outdoor signs or billboards for displaying messages. In particular, this invention is a non-inflatable sign adapted for use on water.
2. Description of Related Art
Signs are ubiquitous, and billboards are a common form of advertising by sign. A sign or billboard that floats on water is less common. Several general types or classes of floating billboards or signs exist.
One form of floating signs involves the placement or structuring of a sign on a waterborne vessel. Such vessels include boats and barges, whether self propelled, towed, or stationary. A well known example of such a vessel includes sailboats with advertisements located on their sails. Typically, advertising on sails is an adjunct to some other boating purpose, whether boat chartering or racing. Some advertisers have placed banners or illuminated screens bearing an advertising message onto utility boats or trawlers that have sufficient aft deck space or other structure to support the signage. One such advertiser employs a computer controlled digital screen for displaying a variety of messages, logos, or graphics. However, the purchase and maintenance of watercraft can be expensive. Further, such craft must comply with all applicable legal and industry standards for the class of the craft, including, for example, Coast Guard regulations and possible certification by the American Bureau of Shipping. Necessarily, this approach means that the cost of an advertisement would include the cost of the vessel and the expense of its operation, which can make this approach somewhat expensive and complicated. This explains also why advertising on watercraft is usually an ancillary means of revenue; otherwise the cost could exceed the advertising revenue. Accordingly, these advertisers may need other revenue producing activities for their boats.
Another form of floating signs involves inflatable products that have sufficient surface areas for the mounting of a sign. Inflatable signs are known in the field of advertising, and are predominantly used on land. Because of the volume of air involved, larger signs often require a continuous blower to maintain inflation; smaller signs may include a valve that traps air after inflation. For use on water, the inflatable sign is configured to adapt to the marine environment. Typically, floating inflatable signs are smaller to avoid the requirement of a continuous blower. However, even smaller inflatable signs require an air pump in order for initial inflation or to maintain inflation.
One manufacturer of inflatable water toys produces a floating billboard manufactured from horizontally oriented inflatable tubes of heavy duty fabric. In some cases, the inflatable support is in the shape of an elongated tube with a triangular profile, apparently for stability. However, such a triangular profile can limit visibility. The inflatable structure may be provided with anchors to keep it in a particular location; these structures are quite susceptible to wind. A banner is draped over the inflatable tube(s) to convey the advertising message. The anchor and inflation systems are required accessories that add to the expense and complexity of this mode of advertising. If inflation were lost while the sign was deployed, it may need to be recovered for re-inflation.
An object of the present invention is to provide a floating sign that does not require inflation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a floating sign that does not require placement on a vessel.
An object of the present invention is to provide a floating billboard that is simple to manufacture, use, and able to be expanded as may be desired.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to accomplish the foregoing objectives in a simple and cost effective manner.